1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track belt for snowmobiles and, more particularly, to a track belt for snowmobiles improved in the construction of guide clips for guiding suspension rails which in turn support the chassis of the snowmobile, as well as to the method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional track belts for snowmobiles, guide clips are disposed at certain intervals in the endless direction of the track belt, and it is structured such that the suspension rails for supporting the chassis of the snowmobile are prevented by or at the guide portion or face of guide clips from being disengaged from the track belt.
With a snowmobile having the above structure, however, it occurs during its turning or running on a slope that the suspension rail is repeatedly pressed against the guide face of guide clips in an impacting manner to result in a breakage of the guide face of guide clips. To overcome this problem, it has been made in the prior art to form guide clips with use of a steel plate having a high rigidity and a long durability and then subject the formed guide clips to a heat treatment, whereby the production cost has necessarily to be unduly high.